À la vie, à la mort
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Bellatrix veut en finir avec son mari... Mais comment? Fic à 2 fins altérnatives.
1. Chapter 1

**À la vie, à la mort**

**Bon! J'ai finalement décidé de fermer mon ancienne Fic (Cissy&Rita)! Que voulez-vous, je l'adorais, mais je me lance dans quelque chose de nouveau! Je vous annonce que j'écrirai prochainement un Hermione/Rita (Je sais, je sais, je renie Bellatrix… Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'écris un one shot sur Bellatrix :D) Donnez-moi vos reviews je vous en pris, même négatives! C'est un style que je touche pour la première fois, ou presque…**

Dans la vie d'une femme normale, le mariage est la plus belle chose qu'il ne pourra jamais lui arriver! La robe, les fleurs, les invités, le champagne, le mari parfait… Pour moi, c'était un calvaire que j'endurais tout les jours depuis déjà 20 ans. Mais suis-je vraiment une femme normale? Naaahhh…

Moi, la grande Bellatrix Lestrange… ARGHE… Je me reprends… Moi, la grande Bellatrix Black, je n'en peux plus. Mariée dès mes 18 ans, je supporte Rodolphus dans mon lit, et dans ma vie, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Oh bien sûr, j'ai eu d'innombrables amants, et de nombreuses maîtresses! Qui pourrait me résister? Mais quand même…

En plus de son amour sans limite envers ma personne, mon cher mari n'a aucun défaut! Je ne peux donc rien lui reprocher, sauf d'être lui-même; ce qui, en soit, est quand même un énorme défaut!

Toutes les femmes mariées ont déjà pensées à en finir avec leur mari un jour. De toutes les façons inimaginables : le quitter, le tromper, l'humilier publiquement… et j'en passe! Mais suis-je vraiment la seule à avoir décidé d'en finir _vraiment_?

Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne mettrai pas fin à mes jours! Ma vie est beaucoup trop importante pour un tel sacrifice! De toute façon, Rodolphus n'est pas assez notable pour qu'il ai ne serais-ce qu'un pourcent de cause dans mon éventuel suicide…

Non, je me disais qu'au lieu de gaspiller ma vie, je pourrai gâcher la sienne. Au début, je me suis dit : je le prive de sexe! Quand Monsieur rentre à la maison et que je ne suis pas là pour… hum hum… l'accueillir, il est de très mauvaise humeur. Alors je me disais : j'arrête de le toucher! Mais non… Il trouverait un moyen de m'emmerder encore plus! Je vais donc vraiment en finir.

Sa vie contre mon bonheur. N'est-ce pas équitable? Je n'en peux plus de son amour! Je suis une femme qui n'est pas faite pour être aimée; je suis faite pour être respectée, pour être crainte. À la limite, j'aimerai mieux des nuits sans lendemain jusqu'à la fin de mes jours! C'est tellement moins compliqué! En bref, le mariage, non merci.

Comment ai-je fais pour l'endurer 20 ans? Bonne question! Après me l'être posée plusieurs fois, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne savais pas comment j'avais bien pu réussir cet exploit, mais que je ne passerai pas une seule nuit de plus en sa compagnie. Jamais.

J'avais d'abord pensé à l'attendre caché derrière la porte, et en finir rapidement, avec un sort de la Mort bien exécuté. Mais ça serait trop facile. Et Bellatrix Black ADORE les défis…

Je me suis donc improvisée dominatrice ce soir! Allongée sur le divan, je porte une nuisette d'un violet profond, un string assorti, porte-jarretelle et bas de soie noire, sans oublier les talons aiguilles argent. Dans mon porte-jarretelle, sur ma cuisse droite, est placé un poignard d'argent ciselé. Je lui ai toujours refusé le plaisir d'une nuit sadomasochiste. Je gardais mon énergie au lit pour l'une de mes maîtresses, particulièrement exigeante. Mais ce soir, il croira que je lui accorde enfin… Il baissera ses gardes, et je passerai à l'attaque… À moi la vie de femme libre!

J'entends du bruit à l'entrée. J'étends mes longs cheveux noirs sur ma poitrine presque entièrement nue, de façon à le tenter. Il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de venir tasser subtilement les cheveux de trop, pour attaquer mes seins parfaits de baisers enflammés.

Ses pas raisonnent dans le couloir, il approche. Le salon se trouve tout au bout dudit couloir, et il y est presque. Je me trémousse sur le divan, frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Je pousse un petit gémissement de jouissance impatiente juste au moment où il entre dans la pièce. Son regard se pose sur moi, puis sur le petit couteau contre ma cuisse. Il a l'air… étonné, et excité à la fois.

- Tu es en retard, mon chéri, lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle. J'aurai presque pu commencer sans toi…, j'ajoute en caressant langoureusement mon sexe recouvert de tissu.

Je lui fais une moue boudeuse, qui se finit par un sourire taquin. Je me lève du sofa, marche vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Mes pensées sont soigneusement bloquées. Interdiction qu'il devine ce que je prépare. Mais si tout se passe pour le mieux, il ne devrait même pas avoir le temps de se poser la moindre petite question, aussi insignifiante soit-elle…

Je tourne autour de lui, il frémit. Je caresse ses fesses au passage, il gémit. Je l'ai déjà en mon pouvoir, avant même d'avoir commencé… Je m'agenouille devant lui, presse mes seins contre ses cuisses collées. J'embrasse son sexe par-dessus ses pantalons, mais je sens l'érection qui se prépare… Il n'aura jamais besoin de sorts pour faire l'amour, mon _cher_ mari. Voilà pourquoi, parfois, une femme c'est bien pratique… Bien que je me déclarerai toujours comme une femme à hommes.

Je décroche le poignard de mes dessous, et je vais pour lui tendre, mais je me ravise avec une expression faussement choquée. Je glisse le couteau contre son pantalon, et cherche l'endroit idéal. Hum… encore plus à gauche… Ah! Parfait… Proche de la poche de son jeans, sur sa jambe droite, il y a un minuscule trou qui me laisse apercevoir de la peau. Avec un poil qui en sort. Charmant, me dis-je en évitant soigneusement de laisser paraître une expression de dégoût sur mon joli visage. J'insère la fine lame dans le trou, et coupe net… le tissu du jeans. Je fais pareille pour l'autre jambe, et je finis par carrément couper la ceinture qui les retient, pour que le tout tombe au sol plus vite. Je le débarrasse de tous ses vêtements, sauf son caleçon gris. Un vrai homme. Je me relève, et embrasse son cou en appuyant la pointe du poignard glacé contre son ventre.

- Jouons…

**J'avais dit one shot hein? Eh bin il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis! Voici donc la mise en scène, je ferai 2 autres chapitres… Le premier sera une version plus… sanglante et violente, et la deuxième plus… romantique et sexuelle. À vous de choisir laquelle vous plairas, mais vous pouvez aussi tenter les 2! **

**Au plaisir d'avoir de vos reviews!**

**AB xxx :)**


	2. Fermeture de Fic

**Fermeture de Fic**

**Fermeture de Fic, je m'aperçois que je suis définitivement incapable de réécrire sur les hommes! Désolée pour ceux qui suivaient, mais je ne crois pas que je ferai beaucoup de déçus…**

**Joyeux Noël ^^**

**AB xxx**


End file.
